Side Stories - Battle Commands
Battle Commands There's a lot involved in creating a battle... Unfortunately, it's not just 'Slime Girl - Fight!'... When creating a battle, you're responsible for everything. Yeah, it makes sense to be responsible for everything, but you'd think it'd already be there... you know, you're just creating a side story... That said, there are only two actual battle commands, neither of which have options. Everything is set up in variables that you set in the story.ini file. You cannot have more than one battle in a single story.ini file. battle The battle command initiates the battle sequence. At this point, the battle hasn't actually started, but sprites have displayed, critical settings are loaded, etc. After issuing the battle command you can have your monster talk. : 0 = "name,Luka " : 1 = "do de do de do.... " : 2 = "walkin' through the forest... do do do... " : 3 = "battle" : 4 = "name,Slime Girl " : 5 = "He-he, hey there cutie. " : 6 = "How about I slime you, real good " : 7 = "name,Luka " : 8 = "... um... well, that sounds alright... but... Ilias... " : 9 = "I... I can't..." : 10 = "battle_st" Anyway, that's an example... Anything that you write between the battle command and the battle_st command is battle intro speak. You can do whatever you want, you can write hundreds of lines or you can write nothing. Your choice... battle_st At line 10, there's battle_st... that's the actual start of the battle. Once you've run that command the battle will start... You're going to need to have all of your settings done before that... The reason you can only have one battle in one story.ini file is because of the settings and how they work. There's no ability to duplicate them successfully within the same story.ini as they're all listed under chapter headers. Since there's no initiation to battle, you can't break it into separate areas. for example - you can't say '1 = "battle,SlimeGirl " and have it pick specific items for a specific battle set... It's still possible to have multiple battles within a side story, just not within the same story.ini. Using the Restart Command you can include as many story.ini files as you'd like... :) To do this, you must use sub folders... your folder structure will look a little bit like this... sidestory\ sidestory\section1\ sidestory\section2\ sidestory\battle1\ sidestory\battle2\ additionally you can use the restart method to extend / organize your story... :) battle settings The battle settings are passed through specific subs / chapters in your side story. This is why you're only able to have one battle per story.ini file. It's unfortunate, 'cause it could have set up with a single option. Anyway, doesn't matter. That's the way it is, so play by the rules, right? You'll need the sections data, sel, anno, ondari, victory and lose. Below is a list of the settings you set in each of these areas as well as what they do. I will work on this over the next few days, keep an eye open, it'll all be explained in time... :) It should be noted that I'm adding to this section as I figure it out (and get it written); in some cases there may be things that are explained wrong; for that I apologize and request your knowledge, if you see something that's wrong, let me know and I'll fix it... I intend to have this fully written within a week or so; but never know, so many things in life don't go according to plan, so - well... we'll see... Beyond that, I will not be posting this in a sensible order, though as I add more I will try to sort it properly... I'm mainly stating that because the next section that I'm adding is dependent on a section I've not yet added... Hence the dilemma, and if its happening now it may happen again... 'data' : name = "Slime Girl" // monster girl's name : tatie1 = "slime_st01" // normal pic : tatie2 = "slime_st02" // strong pic : tatie3 = "slime_st03" // weak pic : tatie4 = "slime_st02" // bind pic :* The pictures are got from the .NSA archive by default. You can use custom images, to do so - use filename with the extension as the tatie1 argument. Example: tatie1="qbeS.png" (Cecil Adventures). Supported extensions are .bmp, .jpg and .png. Warning: if you have used the custom tatie1 image - others 3 must be custom too. : haikei = "bg004" // battle background :* You can use custom backgrounds. The method is same as for tatie1. : monster_x = "244" // monster x offset : monster_y = "80" // monster y offset : hp = "30" // monster hp : keigen = "100" // Enemy Defense Multiplier (in percent) : earth_keigen = "0" // Gnome defence bonus for Hero (in percent) :* As the example, with keigen=60 your's damage will be 60% of nominal. With earth_keigen=30 enemy's damage will be (100-30%)=70% of nominal. Earth_keigen is working only with Breath of the Earth and Wild Lands. : kaihi = "95" // Hero's "to hit" rate (in percent) :* Higher the number the higher your chance to hit. : music = "1" // music type (1 to 12) :* 1 - Normal Battle :* 2 - Boss 1 :* 3 - Boss 2 :* 4 - Four Heavenly Knights :* 5 - Monster Lord Battle :* 6 - Comical :* 7 - Luka (Angry) :* 8 - Boss 3 :* 9 - Angel Battle :* 10 - Four Spirits Battle :* 11 - Four Spirits :* 12 - Tamamo :* You can also use custom music. To do this - just use the filename as the argument. Example: music="myfight.ogg". You must use filename with the extension or the game will crash. Supported formats are .mp3, .ogg and .wav. : type = "0" // battle start method :* 0 = normal (plays Battlestart music, print "... appeared!") :* 1 = in-story mode (no Battlestart music, no "... appeared!") : vic_effevt = "0" // victory effect for an enemy :* 0 = normal / sealed effect :* 1 = don't disappearing :* 2 = angel annihilation : alice_skill1 = "100" // Omega Blaze effectiveness (in percent) : alice_skill2 = "100" // Frost Ozma effectiveness (in percent) : alice_skill3 = "100" // Monster Lord's Cruelty effectiveness (in percent) :* Warning: Alice command in battle selections is enabled in ruka section. 'ruka' : This section sets Hero's parameters : name = "Luka" // Hero's name : lv = "1" // Hero's level (1-99). :* Hero's maximum HPs and SPs are level dependant. : hp_minus = "0" // HP penalty : sp_minus = "0" // SP penalty :* You can start battle not with the maximum HP/SP value to simulate wound/ambush. : tukix = "0" // crosshairs x position. :* All skills have visual effects. With this variable you can aim this effect to exact point so the effect will hit the monster's sprite. : skill = "18" // Hero's skills (0-22). : skill_wind = "5" // Sylph's level (0-5). : skill_earth = "5" // Gnome's level (0-5). : skill_aqua = "5" // Undine's level (0-5). : skill_fire = "5" // Salamander's level (0-5). :* First, you need the certain ruka/skill value to use spirits. Sylph - ruka/skill must be more than 6, Gnome - more than 7, Undine - more than 9, Salamander - more than 12. :* Second - there are 2 skills tree: human and angelic. The second one is used if ruka/skill is more than 18. Unfortunatedly spirits are controlled differently in each case. :* "Angelic" mode :: There is 4 valid skill_wind/skill_aqua values in this mode. ::# 0''' - no spirit. You have Fallen Angel Dance (skill_wind=0) and Serene Mind (skill_aqua=0). ::# '''2 or 3''' - no spirit, no Fallen Angel Dance or Serene Mind. ::# '''4 - spirit level 4. You can't summon multiple spirits. ::# 5''' - spirit level 5. You can summon multiple spirits. :: There is no difference between 0, 2 or 3 for skill_earth and skill_fire. :: You can set each spirit level independently. anno :The anno section is for battle descriptions, 'annotations'. There are 2 sections, mogaku (bind) and vic (victory). :'''mogaku_anno1 = "Luka couldn't shake free from the Slime! " :* Used if failed to escape from bind. :mogaku_anno2 = "Luka shook free of the Slime! " :* Used if successfully escaped from bind. :mogaku_anno3 = "The Slime is around Luka's foot, preventing him from moving! " :* Used if attack fails due to bind. :mogaku_anno4 = "" :* Used if you break a special bind (when you must attack to free, not struggle). :vic_anno1 = ">Ahh! Stop it! Meanie!" :vic_anno2 = "The Slime girl runs away." :* Used when you win. The second line is optional. 'onedari' :The onedari section specifies requestable techniques. It's pretty easy to use, though there are some things that can cause issues for your side story should you do them wrong. :The only really important part is that skill_name for your enemy attack is written exactly the same was as the onedari_list index of it. If it's not, the battle sequence will lock the user in the request window if they click the invalid request index, until they select one that is valid. If there aren't any, well that's not going to work at all. :You don't need to have all of the attacks requestable, but you can have up ot 16 indexed under the onedari section. :onedari :onedari_list1 = "Slime Tentacle" :onedari_list2 = "Slime Handjob" :onedari_list3 = "Slime Heaven" :* Items in the list appear on the request menu, top to bottom, left to right. More pages are added if needed. :* list formatting is from onedari_list1 to onedari_list16 'Sel' :The sel group is used to list text / script that the monster will say during the battle. It's select dialog for select situations, though I'm not entirely sure that sel stands for select, it does fit fairly well... :P.S. All lines are optional. If you define 2 lines (except mogaku_selX) - you will see both. If you define the first line and the second will be undefined - you will see only 1 string. If both lines are undefined - there is no enemy's message at all. : mogaku_sel1 = "Haha, it's no use! " : mogaku_sel2 = "Haha, What are you doing? How pathetic! " : mogaku_sel3 = "Haha, useless struggling... How embarrassing! " : mogaku_sel4 = "It isn't so easy to break free from me, you know! " : mogaku_sel5 = "It's useless to struggle, just give in! " :* Mogaku_selX is what the monster says when you attempt to escape a bind. Assuming you fail. There are 5 possible entries, though you don't need to use them all. :* One of the lines you enter will be randomly selected, if you use all 5 there will be a 20% chance that a specific line will be used. You can duplicate lines however to set higher chances of it being said, or specific odds if you only want to use 2 but have a higher chance of saying one over the other. : mogaku_dassyutu1 = "Aww... " : mogaku_dassyutu2 = "Just submit to me already... " :* Mogaku_dassyutuX are told by monster when Luka breaks free from the bind. : mogaku_earth_dassyutu1 = "You... no, you used the powers of earth!" : mogaku_earth_dassyutu2 = "Gnome may have saved you this time, but I'll still get you..." :* mogaku_earth_dassyutu1 and 2 are the same as mogaku_dassyutu1 and 2, except that they're used when you're using Gnome. Usually they'll reference the extra power you're using... : half_s1 = "Ohoho... it doesn't look like you can hold out much longer. " : half_s2 = "Hehehe, just let it out already! " :* half_sX are said when Luka reaches half health. : kiki_s1 = "Ahaha, it's over for you! " : kiki_s2 = "Haha! Just a little bit more! " :* kiki_sX are said when Luka's health reaches 20% : vic_sel1 = "Fufu... I made it in time. " : vic_sel2 = "I wasn't even touching your member when you came... how pathetic! " :* vic_selX are said when monster defeats Hero. : kousan1 = "Hehe, so you want to reach a heaven of pleasure then, do you? " : kousan2 = "Alright, I'll make sure to play with you plenty! " :* kousanX is spoken by monster if Luka surrenders. Category:Side Stories Category:Battles Category:Tutorial Category:Battle Creation